


Spilled milk (no point crying)

by BearlyWriting



Series: DC Kinkmeme [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Copious Amounts of Cum, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jason Todd, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyWriting/pseuds/BearlyWriting
Summary: For the DC Kinkmeme prompt:It's Jason's first heat and the alphas of the pack know that his milk is on its way soon. All it needs is a little encouragement. A few knots and some nipple play should do it. His milk tastes perfect as it starts to flow.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Kinkmeme [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742962
Comments: 23
Kudos: 440





	Spilled milk (no point crying)

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that's a lot of tags! Please take a look at them - this ended up super self-indulgent, way too long, and full of all my own kinks. Also, Jason's age isn't specified here, but he is Robin so this is definitely underage! If that's going to bother you, I probably wouldn't read this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;)

By the time Dick makes it up to Bruce’s bedroom, where the alpha has clearly nested their little omega down to weather his heat, Dick is dizzy with arousal, his prick already hard in his pants. He’d chased the thick smell of Jason’s heat all the way up the stairs to find them. It had been Bruce who’d called him to come back to the manor, as soon as Jason had slipped into his first pre-heat and, despite their many disagreements, Dick had come as fast as he could. Jason will need all of his pack alphas to get through his first heat comfortably and Dick would never deny him that because of some petty argument.

When DIck pushes the door open, the scent of heat and arousal hits him like a brick wall. It has his prick throbbing within his pants and the sight that greets him doesn’t help, only ratcheting his arousal up another notch.

Because Bruce is leaning against the headboard, one leg tucked under himself, the other stretched out in front of him, bent up a little at the knee. And Jason is sat in his lap, straddling one thick thigh, leaning back against Bruce’s chest. They’re both naked aside from their boxers. Jason’s head is thrown back over Bruce’s shoulder, his face buried in the pack alpha’s throat and it bares all the lovely expanse of the omega’s chest to Dick’s view. Already, he’s flushed with heat, shimmering with a light sheen of sweat. A lovely red stain has spread across his throat and down his chest. It draws Dick’s eyes right to Jason’s little breasts, still barely more than a handful, but swollen in preparation for his first milk. One of them is mostly obscured by one of Bruce’s huge hands, the swollen flesh fitting against Bruce’s palm with relative ease. Only the tip of a rosy nipple peaks out as Bruce rolls it gently between two fingers. The sight has Dick’s mouth watering: the creamy skin peaking out between his fingers, curving up to the little pink bud of Jason’s nipple, already stiff and perky with want.

Bruce’s other hand has disappeared beneath the waistband of Jason’s boxers. Dick can see it moving beneath the fabric, languid little rolls of his wrist as he works at Jason. The smell of slick and want is strong in the air, and Dick can see it soaking through the fabric of Jason’s underwear, gleaming on Bruce’s bare thigh as the little omega rocks gently against him. Over the thunderous roar of his own heart, Dick can just make out Jason’s breathy little whimpers: little _ah-ah-ah’s_ as his hips rock and Bruce’s fingers move against him.

Arousal hits Dick like a slap in the face. It washes over his entire body, pouring like molten lava down his spine, tingling up his thighs and tightening his belly. He can feel his prick flex, straining against the zipper of his pants. His mouth waters with the desire to crawl up into that messy nest and layer himself over his packmates. To take whatever part of Jason he can reach into his hands, his mouth, to lavish pleasure on the little omega until he falls apart beneath Dick’s attention.

A pleased growl rumbles out of his throat before Dick can stop it, his own scent flaring up in the room - nothing compared to the heavy press of Jason’s heat but enough that Jason’s head jerks up from where it’s been lolling against Bruce’s shoulder. Dick can see the omega’s nostrils flaring, see the way his pupils have blown so wide his eyes are practically black beneath the glaze of lust and heat-drunkenness as they fix on Dick. 

Then Jason seizes, going rigid in Bruce’s grip. A startled little cry bursts out of his mouth. His eyes flutter closed and his head drops back and Dick’s mouth goes dry because… _damn_ , he’s _cumming_ , helped along by Dick’s sudden presence in the room. Just the thought of it fills Dick’s chest with something warm and gooey and proud. Dick’s arousal swells, but the scent of it is utterly obliterated by the rush of slick in the air as Jason’s hips jerk frantically against Bruce’s thigh, the pack alpha’s fingers still moving beneath the fabric of his boxers as he works Jason through his sudden climax.

It’s utterly perfect. So hot that Dick can barely breathe. Before he realises what he’s even doing, Dick is already at the side of the bed, hovering just outside of Jason’s nest, staring down at his pack. Bruce barely spares him a glance, pressing his face against Jason’s bared throat instead, murmuring praise between gently mouthing at the hot flesh there. His hand lifts from Jason’s chest to stroke comfortingly through his sweaty curls as the omega goes lax in his grasp.

But Jason’s eyes are on Dick, hazy and half-lidded with pleasure. Dick’s tongue feels too thick to speak but he manages a strangled, “Little Wing.” He _wants_ so badly - wants to touch and kiss and _please_. But even frantic with arousal and alpha instincts like this, Dick won’t violate the safety of his omega’s nest. It’s Jason’s choice who he lets in and who he doesn’t and the omega has always been particular. If he doesn’t want Dick to join them, then nothing in the world would make Dick get into that nest. 

Before Dick can start to work himself up about it, though, Jason lifts one hand from where it’s been clutching at Bruce’s arm and fists Dick’s shirt in a strong grip, tugging him down towards where he’s sprawled across Bruce’s lap. 

“Alpha,” he whines, voice thick and plaintive with need, and Dick’s whole body lights up. He pauses just long enough to strip himself out of his clothes before scrambling onto the bed, kneeling over Bruce’s stretched out leg to lean down and press a gentle kiss to Jason’s plush lips.

It’s everything he had hoped for. Jason tastes like honey and cinnamon and he opens up beneath Dick, parting his lips with a soft gasp so the alpha can lick into his mouth. Fingers thread through Dick’s hair, pulling him closer and Dick groans as he settles himself carefully against Bruce’s shin, bringing his own hands up to gently stroke over every part of the little omega he can reach.

Then a heavy hand settles over the back of Dick’s neck, fingers edging against the swollen scent glands beneath his jaw, part warning and part reassurance, and Dick reluctantly pulls away to greet their pack alpha properly - the way he should when entering a nest that Bruce has already been invited into. Bruce’s eyes are dark when Dick lifts his gaze to meet them, but his face is soft and when he tugs Dick close to rub his cheek over the gland beneath Dick’s jaw, his scent is warm and pleased. Whatever disagreements they might have had before, it’s all forgotten in the face of their omega’s first heat.

Dick feels himself relax a little at Bruce’s easy acceptance. When Bruce moulds their mouths together, pulling Dick tight against Jason with an easy flex of his arm, Dick parts his lips for him immediately. He groans as Bruce takes advantage, sliding his tongue against Dick’s, licking over his teeth and the roof of his mouth before finally releasing the younger alpha. Dick pauses just long enough to nibble gently over the curve of Bruce’s jaw in a move that he knows will please his pack alpha, before turning his attention back to the little omega crushed between them.

Jason is writhing under Dick, gripping the wrist of the hand Bruce still has in his boxers, humping up against it and letting out breathy little whines, obviously displeased with something else taking his alpha’s attention even for that brief moment. Dick’s breath catches at the open want on Jason’s face, the way his mouth has dropped open as he whines his need, the hot red flush creeping over his skin.

“Did you just get in here to make out with Bruce?” he asks in a voice too breathy with arousal to really be disgruntled. “Or are you gonna touch me Dickie?”

Dick can’t refuse that invitation. He rests his hands lightly on Jason’s bare thighs where they’re spread over Bruce before sliding them up over Jason’s hips, his sides, all the way up to his perfect little breasts. Jason twists under him, pushing up into Dick’s hands, delightful little goosebumps prickling in his wake. When Dick finally cups the swell of Jason’s chest in both palms, the omega makes a noise that’s almost pained. Dick swipes his thumbs over the pebbled buds of Jason’s nipples, eliciting another choked gasp. Maybe it does hurt - they’re swollen enough and Dick’s heard that an omega’s first milk almost always makes them tender.

God. Just thinking about the possibility of sharing that precious first with Jason and Bruce makes Dick’s mouth water. He’s nursed before, from the few omega’s he’s shared heats with, but never like this. Apparently, the first taste is always the sweetest and Jason has presented later than most omegas due to the malnutrition he suffered in childhood, so his heat - and therefore everything else about it - is likely more intense than normal. Dick’s anticipation is like a coiled spring in his gut.

“Look at you,” Dick breathes, massaging the creamy flesh of Jason’s breasts in gentle, circular motions that should encourage milk production. “God, you’re perfect.”

Jason flushes beneath the praise, letting out a shuddering little whine that tugs at Dick’s chest. Bruce shushes him, nuzzling against his temple, his hand still warm and comforting against Jason’s core.

“Y-yeah?” Jason stutters, his face somehow turning redder until all of his cute little freckles are standing out. “You don’t -”

He falters, turning his face into Bruce’s and rubbing their cheeks together in a self-soothing motion that hurts Dick to see.

“You don’t think they’re too small?”

Dick almost growls. If it weren’t for the heavy, comforting smell of both of his packmate’s arousal around him, he might have. Instead, he leans forward to press his mouth to Jason’s bared throat, pulling a soothing rumble from his chest as he does.

“Of course not,” Dick breathes as he traces his mouth and nose across Jason’s neck. “Everything about you is utterly perfect, Little Wing. Everything.”

Jason makes a soft mewling sound at the words that cuts off with a gasp as Dick closes his mouth over the swollen scent gland under his jaw. He jerks against Dick’s hands, his thighs flexing as he squeezes down around the solid weight of Bruce’s leg between them. Dick allows himself a brief moment of jealousy at that - longing to feel that hot, wet core against _him_ , before distracting himself with biting kisses down Jason’s chest until he reaches one of Jason’s _perfectly sized_ tits.

“Dick,” Jason manages, broken over a moan as Dick laves his tongue once over the bud of his nipple before closing his mouth over as much of Jason’s breast as he can fit. 

Fingers twist into Dick’s hair again, smushing his face against Jason’s chest. Dick allows it, sucking gently at the flesh in his mouth, rolling it against his tongue in smooth motions that mimic the massage he had given them earlier. Above him, Jason pants, his ribs rising and falling with his heavy, hitching breaths. Dick draws back a little, scraping his teeth lightly over Jason’s skin, until just the nipple is left in the warmth of his mouth. He suckles on it, with the same motion he would if he were actually nursing. There’s no milk yet - it will take a few knots first to encourage it to come in - but there’s a sweet taste on Dick’s tongue that promises more to come.

Dick feels hot at the thought, flushed with desire and arousal, thrumming under his skin. He’s harder than he’s ever been in his life, his prick straining against Bruce’s shin, drooling sticky precum all over their alpha’s leg.

“Alpha,” Jason mewls, curving his spine to push his tits further into Dick’s face and Dick almost cums right then. Feels his balls draw tight and his cock throb at the sound of Jason calling for _him_ like that.

He doesn’t, through sheer force of will, clenching his own thighs around Bruce to try to stave it off. He has to pull away from Jason’s chest, though, to try to calm down a little, ignoring the little whine of displeasure from the omega as he does so.

Finally, when Dick is sure that he isn’t about to shoot off anymore, he allows his attention to turn to the other prize that Dick is getting to indulge in tonight. Jason’s boxers are soaked through with slick, utterly drenched, a little puddle of it stringing over Bruce’s thigh underneath. He’s still rocking his hips a little, seeking friction, although Bruce’s fingers have mostly stilled. Dick’s throat feels as dry as a desert as he moves his hands to Jason’s hips and starts to slowly inch those soaking boxers down his thighs.

Bruce uses his grip to lift Jason up a little so that Dick can slide Jason’s underwear over the swell of his ass and then the omega is bare to both of their heated gazes. His little cock stands stiffly to attention, a perfect handful, wet and red at the tip. Beneath that, Dick can see the swollen lips of his cunt peeking out from slick-damp curls, rosy with Jason’s heat and his arousal. Slick trickles in thick globs over the curve of his thighs as Bruce resumes the gentle thrusting of his fingers into the tight little opening hidden beneath those folds and Dick aches with the desire to taste it.

And, well, it’s not as though he needs to hold himself back, is it?

With a moan, Dick sinks down low enough to get his lips around that perfect little cock. Above him, Jason makes a noise like he’s been electrocuted, his hips jerking up to press himself deeper into Dick’s willing mouth. He isn’t long enough to hit the back of Dick’s throat, but his cock’s a decent size for an omega and Dick laves his tongue over it eagerly, suckling at the head, swiping his tongue across the tip in the way he knows he likes himself. Jason lets out little desperate, frantic noises above him, his hands dropping down to press Dick’s head against him, until the alpha’s nose is pressed into his pelvis.

Dick swallows around him, hums, knowing Jason will enjoy the vibrations, before pulling back with a wet pop. Jason only gets a brief moment of reprieve before Dick is diving back down, tilting his head to lap at Jason’s sweet cunt instead. His slick tastes just as good as Dick had expected it to and he moans, curling his tongue around where Bruce’s fingers are still plunging into the omega, sucking lightly at his swollen folds, wanting more, half-wanting to lap up the slick that’s already spilled across Bruce’s leg.

“Good boy,” Bruce rumbles, somewhere far above Dick’s head and Dick isn’t entirely sure who he’s talking to but it sends liquid heat shooting right through Dick’s gut anyway. Jason makes a choked, strangled sound and then he’s cumming again, right onto Dick’s tongue, gushing slick as he clenches rhythmically around Bruce’s fingers, his hips jerking wildly against Dick’s face. His little cock throbs against Dick’s cheek, spurting fluid across Dick’s skin and something about that - about being marked by his omega - just makes it all hotter.

Dick laps it all up, even as Jason’s finally stills. Keeps licking and sucking until Jason lets out a little whine at the overstimulation. When Dick looks up, they’re both staring down at him, Jason’s eyes glazed and half-lidded, Bruce’s dark with desire. Dick shivers and Bruce lets out a low moan, shifting his leg, and Dick hadn’t even realised he was rutting against his alpha, too caught up in Jason, but now he can feel the pleasure building in his own gut as he rubs himself desperately against Bruce’s leg.

“Dick,” Bruce rumbles.

Then he’s lifting Jason, pulling him up against his abdomen, revealing the impressive tent in his own boxers. Dick knows exactly what he wants and he’s all too happy to comply, reaching out to tug Bruce’s boxers free with trembling fingers, sliding them down slick-drenched legs and sitting up a little so that he can slide them totally off. Then he turns his attention back to Bruce and his alpha’s enormous cock, standing tall and hard against his belly. It’s one of the biggest Dick’s ever had to deal with and it still makes his mouth water every time.

He presses himself forwards again until he can close his mouth over that fat prick. The musky scent of Bruce’s arousal is almost overwhelming and his cock is thick and blood-hot against Dick’s tongue. Dick groans, bobbing his head as far as he’s able before pulling back up to suckle at the tip. Saliva collects at the corners of his overly-stretched mouth, sliding over Bruce’s shaft, making the slide a little easier as Dick bobs back down with a moan. Bruce doesn’t thrust himself up, letting Dick take it at his own pace, but he grunts in pleasure and it sends an answering throb of arousal right through Dick’s prick where he’s rubbing it against Bruce’s shin.

God, Dick has no idea how this is going to fit into Jason’s lithe little body when Dick can only manage to cram about half of it into his mouth. The thought of that - of Bruce spearing Jason wide on his enormous cock - is enough to have Dick’s balls tightening, his prick flexing and fattening with his imminent orgasm. Dick forces himself down on Bruce’s cock, choking a little as he swallows around it, humping feverishly against Bruce’s leg as his orgasm crashes through him. It’s one of the most intense orgasms of his life, with Bruce’s prick throbbing against his tongue, the scent of his alpha and their omega’s arousal heavy in Dick’s nose. He strains against Bruce for what seems like hours, spurting thick globs of cum across his alpha’s skin.

Finally, he goes lax, pulling off Bruce's still very-erect penis and letting his head rest against his alpha’s hip as he catches his breath. 

“Jesus, Dick,” Jason says, somewhere above him, and he already sounds fucked out even without having taken either of their cocks yet. Dick shivers, feeling arousal swell back through his gut, even though he’s only just gone soft.

Bruce growls, low and almost feral, and then he’s shifting under Dick. Dick sits up quickly enough to avoid getting smacked in the face as Bruce pulls his legs back under himself kneeling up as he lowers Jason carefully down into the nest, face first. Jason goes easily enough. They can all tell exactly what’s about to happen. Bruce looks almost wild, his face desperate with the need to mount, to breed, to claim, the smell of Dick’s semen and Jason’s slick filling the air around him. They can all smell Bruce’s arousal too, that heavy alpha musk. Jason lets Bruce manhandle him into a perfect presenting arch, all of that creamy skin on display, his little ass perked up to bare everything to his alpha. Bruce is gentle as he manipulates him exactly how he wants him, at odds with the tremble of his muscles as he so clearly leashes his desire.

Dick shivers with arousal as much as with jealousy. This is right - exactly how it should be for an omega’s first knot - on their knees with their pack alpha behind them, taken in a classic omega presenting position. But Dick can’t help that little spark in his chest that tells him that he should be the one about to bury himself in Jason’s tight little hole.

Bruce shifts, pressing his cock up against Jason’s slick pussy. The omega tenses, letting out a pleading little whine where his face is pressed into the bed, trying to rock back against his alpha and force him inside. Bruce’s big hands wrap around his hips to hold him still before he layers over Jason’s back, hunching over him and pressing his mouth against Jason’s throat. A comforting rumble builds in Bruce’s chest and Dick watches Jason relax under his hands, under the gentle suckling at his scent gland.

Then Bruce jerks his hips, spearing that thick cock into Jason in one smooth movement, pulling the little omega back against him until his hips are pressed flush against his ass. Jason cries out, jerking and trembling in the cage of Bruce’s arms as he climaxes just from that swift penetration. His hands fly out, clawing at the sheets before one lands on Dick’s bare thigh and squeezes. Dick can only stare in awe. He’s never seen an omega orgasm just from penetration like that, even with all the work they did to wind him up before-hand.

Bruce seems just as stunned, hunched over Jason’s back, straining against him as Jason trembles and sobs, shaking beneath the intensity of his orgasm.

“Oh God,” Bruce moans, at the same time as Dick manages, “Fuck, Jay,” and Jason shivers before slumping against the mattress. Bruce takes that as his cue to wrap one thick arm around Jason’s chest, cupping one breast in his hand, using his other arm to brace himself against the bed as he starts a punishing pace, humping against Jason in quick, powerful thrusts.

“Alpha,” Jason moans, his mouth hanging open, as Bruce’s brutal thrusts shunt him back and forth across the sheets. 

Bruce’s answering moan sounds as if it’s been ripped from his chest. His hips jackhammer into Jason with an intensity Dick has never seen before and it has Dick’s prick plumping with need, stiffening in his lap. His alpha’s eyes are closed, his brows furrowed and his mouth open as he pants, inhaling ragged lungfuls of all of their scents. The ripple of his muscles as he fucks into the omega beneath him is the most erotic thing Dick thinks he’s ever seen, the flex of his thighs and buttocks sending lightning bolts of arousal straight through Dick.

“Fuck,” Bruce growls, his rhythm stuttering for a moment as he strains against Jason. “Jay, God, you feel so good. So tight, so good, my little omega. My - _God_ \- my perfect little omega.”

Jason lets out a needy little whine that has Dick’s cock _throbbing_ and Bruce’s thrusts start up another sharp volley, somehow even more intense than before. Jason’s whole body is shaking with the strength of them, his butt rippling with each impact of Bruce’s hips, desperate little _uhn’s_ and _ah’s_ of pleasure punched out of him every time.

Dick can tell the moment Bruce’s knot starts swelling. There’s a sudden tension to both of them: the needy curve of Jason’s eyebrows and the desperate want on what Dick can see of his face, the way his nails dig hard into Dick’s thigh. The way Bruce’s thrusts turn sharp and short, barely pulling back at all before he slams forward again, grinding against his omega’s ass. Then Bruce shifts over Jason, almost clambering on top of him, panting harshly in the omega’s ear as he hunkers over him and gives one final volley of thrusts before stilling with a low groan, closing his teeth tightly over the scent gland beneath Jason’s ear.

Jason almost screams in pleasure as Bruce’s knot locks them together, clearly sending the little omega over the edge of yet another orgasm. Dick knows this one will last a long time, both of them cresting and falling over the edge of climax again and again as Bruce’s knot keeps them tight together. Both of them are trembling with it, Jason’s body clenching over and over to milk the seed out of his alpha’s knot, crying out in pleasure each time. Dick can smell Bruce’s semen as it gushes into him in thick, desperate loads, deep into Jason’s womb, filling him up to the brim. It makes Dick desperate with his own desire, his neglected prick throbbing, a little trickle of precum sliding over his shaft.

“Dick,” Jason moans, gasping through another wave of his orgasm. Bruce hasn’t shifted them, his mouth still clamped over the little omega’s scent gland, sucking and worrying at it, his hips rocking as much as they’re able against Jason’s pussy. “Come ‘ere, alpha, I wanna... _fuck_...I wanna…”

Dick shuffles closer as if in a trance, letting Jason settle his head in the cradle of Dick’s crossed legs. This close, he can see Bruce’s hand squeezing rhythmically over Jason’s breast, occasionally moving to pinch at his nipple before sliding back to roll the whole thing against his palm. Jason shivers with every squeeze and Dick can practically smell the promise of milk in the air now that the omega has been knotted. Just a few more and Dick will be sucking sweet milk right from that little tit.

The thought makes him groan, which has Jason groaning in return. Then the omega turns his head to nuzzle at Dick’s straining cock, inhaling a deep lungful of Dick’s alpha musk before opening his mouth against the throbbing shaft. Dick grunts, carefully restraining the desire to buck up and rub himself to completion against Jason’s face. The omega shifts up as much as he can beneath Bruce’s weight to slide his plush lips over the head of his prick, moaning against it as another contraction shudders through his body and Bruce jerks him forward with a rough thrust as he sprays another load of cum up into his womb. It sends Dick’s cock right to the back of Jason’s throat and Dick can’t stop himself from gripping Jason’s head and dragging him down further, until Dick can see the bulge of himself in the little omega’s throat.

Jason’s heat keeps him relaxed and mostly stops him from gagging, but Dick can feel the rhythmic squeeze of his throat around him and it sends him a little wild. His heart pounds in his chest so strongly he feels dizzy. He lifts Jason’s head up to the very tip of his prick, grunting in pleasure as Jason uses the opportunity to flick his tongue out over the slit, before slamming Jason all the way back down until his nose is pressed right up against Dick’s belly, grinding hard against his face. Jason’s cry is muffled by the obstruction in his throat, but the way his body jerks through another shuddering contraction as he’s filled from both ends is all pleasure.

“God, Little Wing. Oh God.”

Dick does that another handful of times, thrusting up hard into Jason’s throat, grinding against his face on every downward pull until he feels his knot start to swell. Dick gasps, his whole body aching with pleasure as he drags Jason down one final time, burying himself as deep as he possibly can into the omega’s throat, his knot swelling so quickly it’s almost painful, to lock behind Jason’s teeth. A huge spurt of come gushes out of his throbbing cock as Dick strains against Jason’s face and the omega swallows it all, throat working over Dick’s prick as he shoots off again and again.

It doesn’t last as long as Bruce’s knot, without the proper stimulation of an omega’s walls, but Jason hangs between them for what feels like forever until both of their knots start to finally deflate. He’s shivering by the time Dick finally slips loose, tears beading at the corners of his eyes, but he follows Dick’s cock, lapping at the tip until Dick finally lifts his head away, cradling those heat-flushed cheeks in his palms. When Bruce pulls free, Dick can smell the gush of semen and slick that starts to immediately leak out of Jason’s pussy.

They’re both still hard - Jason’s heat pheromones and alpha instincts telling them to fuck and breed and knot for as long as it takes to fill their omega with pups. Jason, too, is clearly still aroused, his own little cock standing stiff against his belly as Bruce pulls him up onto his knees, his rosy nipples stiff and flushed and smelling sweet and milky.

“My perfect little omega,” Bruce rumbles, turning Jason just enough to press a gentle kiss to his cum-slick lips. “You did so well baby, taking everything your alphas gave you.”

Jason whines. His hips wriggle, sending another trickle of slick and cum between his thighs. “Feels good,” he slurs and his voice is wrecked from taking Dick’s cock - from screaming out his pleasure as Bruce had filled him just like he needed. “Want more. Fuck, I want you to breed me all night, please. Need you.”

“Fuck, Jay,” Dick manages through the sudden rush of arousal that has his still-hard cock flexing against his belly. “We’ll take care of you, baby. Don’t worry.”

Bruce just hums soothingly, kissing down over Jason’s throat and chest until he reaches one of Jason’s rosy nipples. He closes his mouth over it without preamble, causing the omega to gasp and grab at his hair, spine curving to push himself into Bruce’s mouth. The pack alpha suckles at him gently and Dick can’t stop himself from reaching for the other breast, pinching the nipple between two fingers, rolling and flicking at it as he watches Bruce’s throat work.

“Not yet,” Bruce murmurs, as he finally pulls away and Dick squashes the disappointment in his chest. It’ll happen. It always does if an omega is properly taken care of in their heat. “You want to go again sweetheart?” Bruce’s fingers slide up Jason’s thighs and dip up into his soaked pussy again. “You want Dickie to fill up your greedy little pussy this time?”

God, Dick wants that. Jason does too, if the desperate little whine he lets out is any indication. Bruce chuckles, low in his throat, before leaning forward to press Dick back onto the mattress. Dick goes easily and Bruce shifts his grip to Jason’s hips, nudging the omega into position, straddling Dick’s lap, the wet heat of him teasing the alpha’s straining prick.

Then, with only a light press of Bruce’s hands, Jason is sinking down into Dick’s lap. Dick gasps, bucking up instinctually into the tight, hot clutch of Jason’s body, slick with Bruce’s cum and his own arousal, and Jason gasps with him, riding the movement. The jarring thrust has his little tits bouncing and Dick goes dizzy with lust, reaching up with one hand to cup one jiggling breast, clutching at Jason’s hip with the other to give himself the leverage to start rocking into Jason in strong, measured thrusts. Jason cries out, throwing his head back, and slams himself down to meet Dick’s hips. With one hand, he braces himself against Dick’s chest to give himself the leverage to fuck himself down on Dick’s cock. The other hand slides up to join Dick’s where it’s squeezing relentlessly at his tit.

It’s perfect. It’s everything Dick has ever wanted from joining an omega in heat. His skin feels as though it’s on fire, every part of him that’s touching Jason electrified with pleasure. He doesn’t even realise that Bruce has disappeared until he’s back, leaning over Jason’s shoulder to press a damp kiss into his throat.

“You took us both so well earlier, baby,” he murmurs, voice a husky growl that has both Dick and Jason shivering, “you think you could take us both again? Hmm? Take both our knots?”

“Yes!” Jason cries, fucking himself down hard against Dick, tossing his head back against Bruce’s shoulder. “Want you both inside me. Alpha...alphas.”

Dick groans and so does Bruce. Over his own harsh pants, Jason’s stuttering cries and the wet slap of skin-on-skin, Dick hears the schlick of lube being poured out. His cock throbs, buried deep in Jason’s pussy and the omega groans at the sensation before crying out as Bruce presses thick fingers against his other hole.

Bruce doesn’t bother preparing him for long. The omega is as relaxed as he’s ever going to be, languid from his heat and all of the orgasms they’ve teased out of him, and his crotch is covered in slick and cum that have leaked over his hole and most of his legs. When Bruce presses gently on Jason’s shoulder, the omega bends easily over Dick, lowering himself carefully until they’re pressed chest-to-chest, their hands trapped between them, still squeezing over Jason’s tit. Dick can feel the omega’s other nipple, stiff against Dick’s skin and the sensation makes him moan, turning his face into Jason’s neck to inhale the sweet scent of heat that he finds there.

Then Bruce is crowding over them, hunkering down over both of them in a way that’s both protective and incredibly sexy. His hands grip Jason’s hips, one of them layering over Dick’s where he’s still holding onto the omega. Then he’s spearing into Jason in one hard thrust, forcing that tight little asshole wide around his enormous cock. Jason cries out sharply before closing his teeth over the scent gland beneath Dick’s jaw to muffle the noise. The feel of it - of Jason _claiming_ Dick - the heady pressure over his gland, as the little omega is stretched wide on both their cocks, almost has him orgasming right there and then. He can feel the hot throb of it in his gut. Feel the way his prick flexes and strains deep inside Jason’s pussy as the enormous bulge of Bruce’s cock presses up alongside it, filling their omega’s tight ass so completely that Dick can feel it rub against every inch of him through Jason’s inner walls. 

Dick is leaking so much precum it almost feels like he has cum. Jason whimpers against his throat, sucking harshly at his gland, sending throbbing waves of arousal straight through Dick. Above them, Bruce is straining against Jason’s ass in an effort not to thrust, to let the omega adjust to the enormous intrusion and the overwhelming sensation of having two alpha cocks inside him at once. For a while none of them move. Jason just trembles over Dick, sucking at his neck, his little hand squeezing over Dick’s as they both fondle his breast.

Then the omega finally releases the flesh of Dick’s throat, nuzzling his hot little face against him as he breathes: “Move, alpha, _please_ ,” jerking his hips as much as he can between them.

Bruce groans. Then he’s hunching over them, settling more evenly on his knees so he can hump against Jason, thrusts only slightly less punishing than the first time he had taken the omega. Dick moves too, rocking up as best he can to match Bruce’s thrusts, feeling his alpha’s cock rubbing against his each time they press into their little omega together. Jason writhes between them, trembling and bouncing and humping as best he can, straining back onto Bruce’s cock, then forward onto Dick’s. Desperate little moans fall out of his mouth with every urgent slap of their hips. 

Bruce wraps one arm around Jason, pulling him up against his chest. It gives Dick the room to finally get his mouth on the omega. It’s a little awkward, Jason too short for Dick to reach unless he curves his spine into an uncomfortable hunch, but the sweet bud of Jason’s nipple against Dick’s tongue makes it all worth it. He definitely tastes the sweetness of milk as he suckles gently at Jason, now, thrusting into him as best he can, although none of the liquid actually falls onto his tongue, no matter how hard he sucks.

Still, Dick sucks harder, scraping his teeth lightly over the swollen flesh. Bruce slams into Jason’s tight little ass from behind and the omega shouts in sudden pleasure, his whole body tensing and straining as he cums hard around the two alpha cocks.

Dick falls back against the bed with his own shout, his mouth open as he pushes up hard into Jason’s pussy as it clenches tight around him. Bruce snarls, humping urgently, slamming Jason down against Dick with every frantic thrust. He pants and huffs and snarls in Jason’s ear, holding him tight against him, his fingers pressing against Jason so hard that they’re sure to leave bruises and all Dick and Jason can do is rock under him, whimpering and moaning their own pleasure.

It isn’t long before Dick feels Bruce’s knot begin to swell. It has his own cock twitching, his knot swelling in response to his pack alpha, pleasure coursing through every vein and artery until he feels lit up with it. Bruce hunkers further over them, giving a few final urgent thrusts before slamming into Jason with a roar. Dick bucks up at the same time, both of their knots locking them deep inside Jason. He can feel Bruce’s prick lengthen against his through Jason’s walls, twitching, then the first hot throb of cum as Bruce sprays it up deep into their omega’s ass. His own cock responds eagerly, swelling impossibly as Dick spurts his own gush of cum up into Jason’s womb to join the load that Bruce had left there earlier, both of them breeding their little omega full.

Jason screams, jerking against them as he cums again, clenching down so hard on Dick’s knot that it feels as though he’s trying to rip it off, his hard little cock twitching and flexing as it shoots across Dick’s belly. Pleasure jolts like electricity through Dick’s groin, tingling in his thighs, and he barely has the chance to breath before he’s throbbing in Jason’s pussy again, shooting another hot glob of cum into the omega.

It seems to last forever, all three of them panting and moaning, straining against each other with every hot throb of orgasm. Jason is so full of cum that Dick can feel the swell of his belly against him and there doesn’t seem to be any sign of it stopping. Each time Dick thinks his knot might finally start to shrink, he feels Bruce’s prick twitching against him, or Jason’s walls rippling around him and his knot only seems to swell.

“Fuck,” Jason gasps, as he shudders through another contraction. “Oh _fuck_.”

Bruce growls at the words, his hand sliding over Jason’s chest to join Dick’s where it’s still cupped over Jason’s breast. The pack alpha squeezes down, hard enough that it must hurt and Jason screams again, seizing against them. Hot liquid trickles out over Dick’s hand and the whole world goes muzzy and distant because that’s milk. It’s milk trailing over Dick’s palm, hot and sweet and coming from _Jason_ , from their precious little omega. His first milk, just for Bruce and Dick to enjoy.

Dick pushes upright, and Bruce, understanding what Dick wants, what Dick _needs_ then, goes easily enough, dragging Jason with him as he settles back on his knees, pulling Jason back into his lap and spreading his own legs so Dick can fit between them. It’s a little awkward, with them all still joined together and it tugs harshly on Dick’s knot when he doesn’t quite follow them quickly enough, but the sensation only heightens the tight coil of pleasure and anticipation in Dick’s gut.

Then he has the omega exactly where he wants him, sprawled over both of their laps, their thick knots still buried tight inside him, his head thrown back over Bruce’s shoulder and his perfect little tits on display. Bruce is still squeezing one of them in his big hand, working rhythmically over it, encouraging little trickles of milk to spill out. Dick laps them up first, hunching over Jason to lick at the sticky liquid trailing over his skin. It tastes _good_. Perfect. And Dick groans low in his throat, chasing that sweet, rich taste right to the source, laving over Jason’s stiff nipple as Bruce squeezes more milk straight onto his tongue.

“Ah!” Jason cries, a perfect little noise of pleasure and DIck groans before moving his attention to his other tit, sadly neglected.

He doesn’t waste any time, just closes his mouth over the swollen flesh and _sucks_. Hot liquid bursts onto his tongue and Jason arches like he’s been electrocuted, hands flying to Dick’s hair to press him tight against him, his pussy clenching down hard on Dick in another swell of orgasm.

It’s everything Dick has ever wanted. He suckles frantically against Jason, swallowing thick mouthfuls of milk, sweet and hot and creamy, rocking up into Jason as best he can with the knot still tying them together. His cock pulses seemingly in time with each gush of milk into Dick’s mouth, filling Jason up with even more cum. He can feel Bruce thrusting too, moaning as he works at Jason’s tit, rocking all of them with the movement of his hips.

It seems to last forever, Dick suckling and cumming, Jason crying out in overwhelmed pleasure, Bruce rocking behind them. But, eventually, Dick feels his knot start to deflate. Feels the gush of cum that slides over his cock as he finally slips free from Jason’s body.

Jason goes utterly lax, boneless in his alpha’s grasp as Dick pulls away, finally letting the rosy bud of his nipple slip from his mouth. Now that Bruce’s knot is free, he knows the pack alpha will want his own taste of their omega’s sweet gift to them and Dick certainly isn’t about to get in his way.

He does stroke gently over Jason’s curls though as Bruce lifts the omega off of his lap and carefully lays him back in the nest. Jason’s head lolls bonelessly, letting out a little sigh of pleasure as Bruce layers over him and immediately starts sucking at his tit. Bruce’s low groan sends lazy pleasure over Dick’s skin, enjoyable but not urgent. His cock is still hard - it probably will be right up until Jason’s heat is over - but there’s no pressing need to use it right now.

They stay like that for a long time, Bruce suckling at Jason, Dick stroking carefully through the omega’s sweaty curls, until Jason’s eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion. Then Bruce finally pulls away. A little trickle of milk slides out of the corner of his mouth and Dick can’t stop himself from leaning over and lapping it up, licking into his alpha’s mouth and enjoying the sweet taste of Jason’s milk there as Bruce indulges in the kiss.

“Good boy,” Bruce rumbles, tilting his head to mouth over Dick’s neck in a pleasant reaffirmation of their bond. Dick gives his own sleepy rumble, feeling his own exhaustion prickling across the back of his neck as the first urgency of Jason’s heat starts to pass.

“My good boys,” Bruce ameds, then, stroking one broad hand up over Jason’s belly, pressing down lightly over the slight swell there. A considerable amount of their cum has already leaked out, staining Jason’s legs and the sheets, but there’s still enough buried up inside Jason to please Dick’s alpha instincts to claim and breed. “You took us so well, sweetheart, you were so good for us.”

Jason makes a soft, pleased sound. Bruce shifts then, laying down beside the exhausted little omega, rubbing one broad hand over his tits before turning him carefully onto his side and slotting up behind him. He lifts one of Jason’s legs over his hip to open him up, before sliding carefully up inside him, pulling the little omega tight against him and cupping his hand over one of his leaking breasts as he settles down to sleep.

Dick lies down then too, shuffling forward until Jason is pressed up against his front. Then sliding down until he can get the breast not covered by Bruce’s huge hand into his mouth. It presses the omega’s little cock up against his stomach and he can feel as Jason rocks gently against him, then back against Bruce’s thick cock where it’s lodged securely up inside him. Dick ignores it, suckling gently at Jason’s tit, swallowing slow mouthfuls of milk as it trickles across his tongue. There’s no urgency, just lazy chasing of pleasure as Jason soothes the low ache of his heat enough to sleep. 

They do fall asleep like that, Jason secure in both of his alpha’s arms, safe and content on Bruce’s prick, with Dick suckling at his tit to keep his milk flowing. When they wake up again, it will be time for round two of Jason’s heat. But for now, all three of them are sated, milk and heat-drunk and surrounded by the sweet scents of their omega and the musky overtone of alpha arousal.

It’s utterly, utterly perfect.


End file.
